Sentiments
by Yusseily
Summary: Beacon Hills. Une ville qui attire les problèmes. Des créatures. Laissant, derrière elles, des adolescents brisés. Leurs sentiments. Ce qu'ils ressentent. Leur haine, leur douleur, leur peur. Des enfants apeurés, cassés, abandonnés.
1. Genim Stiles Stillinski

Hum... Bien le bonjour, tout le monde !  
J'avoue ne pas avoir écris des masses, depuis ma dernière fanfiction...  
J'ai eu... Quelques soucis et les idées refusaient de pointer le bout de leurs nez.  
J'avoue que cette incapacité à écrire m'a bien pris aux tripes (à tel point que j'en suis tombée malade...), alors... J'ai tenté un nouveau style d'écriture pour essayer de me remettre dans le bain des fanfictions.  
Ainsi, j'espère que cette histoire n'est pas trop... Décousue... Je ne suis pas vraiment familière avec ce style d'écriture alors... Je ne cherche qu'à me perfectionner !

Pour présenter un peu "Sentiments" est un recueil de regrets, de douleurs, de haines. C'est quelque chose que j'ai écris en me mettant à la place des personnages de Teen Wolf (qui, je le précise, est la propriété de Jeff Davis... Fort heureusement, d'ailleurs !) lors de la fin de la première partie de la cinquième saison.  
 **Je le précise donc :** ** _Sentiments_** **est bourré de** **SPOIL** **sur le tout dernier épisode sorti. Si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu, c'est à vos risques et périls !**

Bien. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

.

 _Genim "Stiles" Stillinski_

Il l'avait fait.  
Son meilleur ami... Son frère...  
Il l'avait renié, oublié... Sacrifié.  
Parce qu'il n'était qu'un enfant lorsqu'il avait perdu sa mère.  
Parce qu'encore maintenant, il n'était qu'un enfant.  
Et il risquait de perdre son père.  
Il n'était pas prêt ! Il... Il ne pouvait pas se retrouver seul... A nouveau...  
Alors, quand on l'avait forcé à choisir entre son père et Scott...  
Il s'était précipité pour sauver son héro de toujours.  
Parce qu'il était son père !  
Cet homme qui le protégeait quand il était petit et insouciant, qui le rattrapait par la force de l'habitude alors qu'il s'emmêlait les pieds en venant lui dire bonjour, qui ne vivait que pour faire le bien autour de lui, pour assainir le monde dans lequel vivait son fils... C'était son père !  
Alors... Pourquoi... Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal, assis aux côtés de son père, dans sa chambre d'hôpital, après que le médecin lui ait assuré que tout irait bien pour le Shérif ?  
Pourquoi... Avait-il ce nœud insoutenable qui lui bloquait la gorge ? Pourquoi ressentait-il cette envie de vomir, de pleurer, de crier ?  
Il avait sauvé son père !  
… Pourquoi se sentait-il si coupable... D'avoir sacrifié son loup-garou de frère au profit de son shérif de père ?  
Pourquoi... Pourquoi avait-il autant envie de mourir pour avoir laissé son bro' seul lors de la Super Lune ?  
Il... Son père... N'était-il pas... Plus important ?  
N'était-il pas plus fragile, de par sa condition d'humain ?  
Ne risquait-il pas de mourir bien plus facilement que Scott ?  
Parce que... Scott ne mourrait pas... Hein ?  
Il... Il ne pouvait pas mourir !  
Parce que... Parce qu'il était un loup-garou... Parce qu'il était un Vrai Alpha !  
Il... Ce n'était pas un Bêta comme Théo qui pourrait en venir à bout... N'est-ce-pas ?

 _« Sans meute, un loup n'est rien. »_

… Oui... Et Stiles était bien placé pour savoir que la meute Mccall n'était plus depuis bien longtemps... Entre lui qui cachait, pour la première fois, des choses à son Alpha, Malia qui se faisait de plus en plus distante, Kira qui avait décidé de partir avant de tous les tuer, et Liam qui ne vivait plus que pour les jolis yeux de Hayden... Seule Lydia restait encore soudée à chaque membres de la meute, mais la belle aux cheveux blonds vénitiens n'était plus tranquille depuis l'affaire des Dread Doctors...  
Alors oui. Leur meute n'était plus.  
Et peut-être même qu'elle ne serait jamais plus.  
Parce que Beacon Hills abritait le Néméton.  
Parce que le Néméton attirait les problèmes de types surnaturels.  
Parce que Scott n'avait pas été fichu de garder une meute soudée.  
Parce que Stiles n'avait pas été fichu de faire confiance en son frère.  
Parce que Scott mourrait et que lui, Robin abandonné par son Batman, serait complètement perdu.  
Et parce qu'à son tour, il abandonnerait Beacon Hills et le monde des vivants.  
Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans son frère.


	2. Théo Raeken

Bien. Voici le second "chapitre" de _Sentiments.  
_ Je tiens à préciser que ce que ressent Théo pour Stiles n'est pas de l'amour amoureux, seulement de l'amour amical. Ils étaient dans une relation où Théo enviait, admirait Stiles. Je suis consciente que cela porte à confusion mais je le dis et le redis : L'obsession qu'éprouve Théo pour Stiles dans cet écrit est purement admiratif, amical, platonique, et cetera.  
Je préfère le préciser (moui, je me répète beaucoup) car j'essaie de donner mes opinions sur ces personnages que j'aime tant, pas de leur inventer une nouvelle vie (je doute que Jeff Davis accepte de faire un Théo fou amoureux de Stiles...).  
De plus, je ne prétends pas avoir la science infuse ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. _Sentiments_ est et restera un écrit de fiction, basé sur une histoire de fiction. Je sais pertinemment que mes avis ne sont pas partagés par tout le monde, que les personnages ne pensent probablement pas de la façon dont je les écris, et cetera.  
(je sais que ça peut paraître répétitif, mais je préfère préciser avant de recevoir des commentaires désobligeants...)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

 _Théo Raeken_

Il était seul.  
Depuis le début, il avait toujours été seul.  
Ses parents qui ne le comprenaient pas, qui ne cherchaient pas à le comprendre.  
Cette petite sœur insupportable avec qui il feignait l'amour pour avoir une impression de toute puissance.  
Oui. C'était comme ça que tout avait commencé.  
Tous ces regrets qui s'étaient transformés en colère.  
Tous ces secrets qui étaient devenus mensonges.  
Et puis étaient venus Stiles et Scott.  
Deux meilleurs amis, tellement proches qu'on les prenait pour des frères.  
Stiles était... Il l'avait toujours admiré ! Il était capable de rire en toute circonstance, il faisait le pitre tout en n'ayant pas peur de montrer son intelligence et sa maturité.  
Parce que oui. Genim « Stiles » Stillinski avait toujours été d'une maturité impressionnante pour son âge.  
Oui... Théo l'avait toujours admiré.  
Et, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il avait toujours haï Scott.  
Enfin si... Des raisons, il en avait des tas.  
Scott... Était pitoyable !  
Immature, trop naïf pour son propre bien, ayant tendance à croire que « le monde est beau, les oiseaux chantent, tout le monde est heureux » et un peu idiot sur les bords...  
Et surtout, _surtout_ , il s'était toujours reposé sur Stiles.  
Pourquoi grandir quand son frère peut le faire pour nous ? S'occuper de nous et trouver ça normal parce que « Nous sommes bro' ! »  
Depuis le début, Scott s'était toujours servi de Stiles et ce, sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte.  
Oui, Stiles était très intelligent.  
Mais il aimait Scott.  
Et il refusait de ne serait-ce que penser que celui-ci puisse se servir de lui.  
Son adorable Stiles...

Et puis, un jour, _ils_ étaient venus.  
Ces gens étranges, ces _docteurs_.  
Ils l'avaient emmené.  
Il n'avait pas vraiment eu peur.  
Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu peur ?  
… Sûrement parce que, déjà, il n'était plus vraiment humain...  
Et eux, ils avaient... Ils l'avaient changé...  
Ils y étaient presque, avec lui.  
Ils avaient presque réussi à la créer, leur chimère parfaite.  
Un loup-garou à moitié coyote.  
Mais... Tout le monde ne peut être parfait, n'est-ce-pas ?  
Contrairement à Scott... Tout le monde ne peut pas être un Vrai Alpha ?  
Oui... Même après plusieurs années, il le détestait.  
Et il aimait toujours autant Stiles.  
Alors il était retourné à Beacon Hills en essayant de masquer le meurtre de sa petite sœur et celui de ses parents.  
Il avait tout préparé pour paraître le plus innocent, parfait, possible !  
Il avait dit la vérité : « Il voulait une meute. ».  
Il voulait faire partie de la meute de Scott !  
Il voulait la banshee, la kitsune, le bêta, la coyote... Et il voulait VoidStiles.  
Parce qu'au final, il était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu.  
Stiles.


	3. Liam Dunbar

Et bien, voici donc le troisième "chapitre" de _Sentiments_.  
En ce qui concerne ce texte... Je voulais décrire ce moment où on se rend compte que nos parents ne sont pas des héros, qu'ils sont des gens lambdas au milieu d'autres gens lambdas. C'est comme... Quand on nous dit que le Père Noël n'est et ne sera jamais qu'un mythe. Ce sentiment d'abandon, de tristesse, de trahison...  
C'est ce que je voulais décrire dans ce texte...

Sur ce... Enjoy ?

 _Liam Dunbar_

Son Alpha.  
Pourquoi... Pourquoi était-il en train de le frapper ?  
Pourquoi ressentait-il cette colère, cette haine ?  
Pourquoi était-elle dirigée vers celui qu'il considérait comme son papa surnaturel ?  
Et... Pourquoi n'était-il pas auprès de Hayden, alors que celle-ci risquait de mourir ?  
Cette haine qu'il ressentait...  
Était-elle due à l'état de sa belle ?  
Vraiment ?  
Non.  
Cette colère...  
Ce sentiment de trahison...  
Oui.  
Cette prise de conscience...  
S'être rendu compte que son Alpha - son deuxième père, en quelque sorte- n'était pas un héro...  
Qu'il avait beau être un Vrai Alpha, il n'était pas un héro.  
Il ne pouvait pas sauver Hayden.  
Comme il n'avait pas pu sauver Allison, Erica, Boyd, les sacrifices du Darach, …  
Toutes ces personnes qui étaient mortes pour avoir mis les pieds dans le monde du surnaturel.  
… Ces personnes dont Scott ne lui avait jamais parlé.  
N'avait jamais osé lui parler.  
Ce n'était pas de la faute de Scott s'ils étaient morts.  
Juste...  
Il n'avait pas pu les sauver.  
Il n'était et ne serait jamais un héro.  
C'était pour lui comme une gifle.  
Lui qui avait idolâtré le loup-garou...  
Il se rendait maintenant compte qu'il n'était pas parfait.  
Que personne n'était parfait.  
C'était dur.  
C'était douloureux.  
… C'était... Effrayant.  
Alors il frappait.  
Il frappait de toute sa haine, de toute sa rage.  
Il évacuait.  
Il savait que ce n'était pas bien.  
Que les pouvoirs de la Super Lune augmentaient sa colère ainsi que sa puissance.  
Que c'était son père surnaturel, qu'il frappait et frappait...  
Encore et encore.  
Et pourtant...  
Scott le laissait faire.  
Pourquoi le laissait-il lui faire du mal ?!  
Il... Était-ce ça, finalement ?  
Est-ce que c'était ça qui faisait de Scott un « héro » ?  
… Probablement que oui...  
 _[Liam assista, comme rejeté de son corps, à l'entrée de son meilleur ami. Il l'entendit dire ces mots si douloureux. Hayden était partie. Elle était morte. Il se vit courir, désespéré, vers là où se trouvait sa belle. Mais c'était vrai. Son teint extrêmement pâle et son cœur immobile en témoignaient. Alors il s'accrocha au corps de son aimée et laissa les larmes couler. Ces larmes qu'il avait retenues trop longtemps.]  
_ Un putain de héro.


End file.
